


Seducing My Dad

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy!Kink, M/M, Possessive!Harry, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, daddy!harry, slutty!Louis, underage!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Hiiii!<br/>Can you write a story where louis is 15 and is harry' son and he tries to seduce his father beacause he wants have sex with him. It's a daddy!harry :) also, louis is a sex addict and he's not virgin and harry get mad and possessive for this reason but not in a brutal way.<br/>Let me know if you can write that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing My Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill from my Larry Prompt Fills work. Feel free to comment a prompt on THAT work or my tumblr, http://thelarrydiaries123.tumblr.com/
> 
> ~and sorry, this is way overdue. I'll be writing all day to ensure this happens at a minimum!~

Louis huffed and plopped down onto his bed. He didn't understand. He made sure he was extra revealing today, but he still got nothing.

*"Daddy?" Louis asked sweetly. He was in his tight boxer briefs that always made his bum look extra perfect.

"What do you want, Louis?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off his computer. His fingers danced across the keys at a mile a minute. He was working on his stocks.

"Do you need me to fetch you anything? Or give you a shoulder rub?"

"Yeah, can you hand me that box behind you?" Louis smiled giddily and turned around, slowly bending down to lift the box. He stuck his bum in the air and wiggled it, lifting it up with ease.

"Here you go, daddy. Anything else I could do for you?"

"Not at the moment. Thanks, love." Harry shuffled through papers and pulled a stack out, then reviewed the spreadsheet it came with.

"Anything for you, daddy." Louis purred. Harry's attention was still on that God forsaken computer and spreadsheet. He didn't even notice the way Louis swung his hips when he walked.*

So hear Louis was, sitting on his bed, the same bed he's had many good times on. Oh, if only his oblivious father knew. Louis had a few tricks up his sleeve when it came to shagging guys, and they've worked almost every time. Almost.

You see, Louis' dad works. A lot. And no matter how many times Louis tried to seduce him, he never paid any mind. Louis is even contemplating on whether he should walk around naked or not.

So here Louis was, moping about how his father won't sleep with him. It's been going like this for months. And when Harry can't help him with his needs, he has someone different help him out. He guesses that's his problem. But he can't help it if he's fifteen and his hormones act up.

But this time, oh this one final plan, has to work. Even if it gets him in trouble. It's worth a shot.

~ ~ ~

It's half one in the morning and Louis is wide awake. He took a shower, finger himself, and massaged his skin with his sweet smelling lotion. He wanted to make sure he looked and felt absolutely perfect when he snuck into Harry's room.

Louis climbed on the bed quietly and marvelled the sight of Harry. His mouth was left slightly ajar as soft snores fell from them. His hair was slightly matted on his forehead. The creamy skin contrasted with the dark comforters and sheets. Oh, Louis wanted him.

Louis sat down directly on Harry's cock, feeling it begin to swell as he wiggled his bum on it. He smirked and put his small hands on his chest. He ground his bum into Harry's hips again, biting his lips to contain and loud noises. Harry groaned underneath him and ground up.

Louis felt triumphant. Now that Harry was responding, he knew he had a good chance at getting fucked.

Harry moaned again, his breaths were becoming labored and turned into pants. Louis ground faster into Harry's groin and quietly whined.

Harry's eyes flew open. He stared up at Louis, who was perfectly still and on his embarrassing erection.

"Lou? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep, daddy." Those words went straight to Harry's throbbing member. He groaned again, his hands flew to Louis' wrists.

"Louis, you have to leave."

"But daddy-"

"Lou, I wanna fuck you so bad right now." Louis grinned smugly. Perfect.

"Then do it."

"What?"

"Fuck me, daddy. I know you want to." Louis wiggled his bum once more.

"I can't." Harry muttered through clenched teeth. He wanted to. He really wanted to, but it's is son, and it's wrong.

"Yes you can," Louis leaned down and sucked a nice bruise into one of Harry's swallows. "And your tattoos are so sexy."

"Louis, stop."

"Do you really want me to?" Louis asked in faux innocence and cocked his head to the side. Harry chuckled darkly and in one motion, flipped them over.

"I always knew you were a little cockslut. Parading around in those tight briefs on that sinful arse. I bet you do that for all the guys you've snuck in. Always a little whore," Louis whimpered and nodded his head, unable to form words." And now you're after your own father. A man twenty years your senior, and you don't care as long as you have a cock in your bum."

"Daddy," Louis panted. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed Harry in him. "Just fuck me!"

"Are you gonna tell daddy who you belong to first?"

"Y-you, daddy." Louis cried in a small voice. Harry grinned and hooked his long fingers to the hem of Louis' briefs.

"That's my boy." In one fluid motion, he pulled the briefs off of Louis' golden legs. Before Louis could let out a simple thank you, Harry attacked his lips with his own and rubbed all over the supple skin.

Louis had always liked it rough. And it seems like Harry knows, which is a huge bonus, considering the way Harry kisses him his rough and languid. He knows there are one of two options as to why Harry's like this. He's either horny and wants to get it over with, or he's a little bothered by the fact that Louis is a little on the whorish side. But like Harry said, as long as there's a cock in his bum, he doesn't care.

Harry worked his lips around Louis' neck and his fingers tapped the fluttering hole.

"No need. I fingered myself in the shower earlier."

"Eager, aren't we?" Louis nodded and widened his legs for Harry to position himself into Louis' bum. Without warning, he slammed into the tight heat. Louis threw his head back onto the pillows with a loud scream. Harry was way bigger than the two fingers he used in the shower.

"S-so big!"

"Bet your other shags don't have a cock like mine, yeah?" Louis shook his head quickly and lay limp.

"No one does. Move." Harry smirked in triumph and pulled out all the way, then snapped his hips back in.

"I hope you know you're still in trouble for seducing me at half one. I still have to work today."

"Oh, daddy!" Louis moaned, disregarding his father. He no one has ever used that kind of force, and it was amazing.

"How long have you wanted this? Me fucking you like this?" Louis let out a mantra of little 'uh uh uh's and whimpers. Harry grew impatient and thrust particularly hard into his prostate. Louis screamed and arched his back, seeing stars.

"A-a few months now!" Louis screamed as Harry repeatedly slammed into the fleshy bundle.

"And for all those month, you've been going around like a little slut picking up random guys." Louis keened high in his throat. He was so close.

"Please daddy!" Harry snickered, hoisting Louis legs above his shoulders and pounding relentlessly into him. Louis' screams got louder and his breaths got heavier. Within two thrusts, he was spilling his contents onto his chest.

Harry grew sloppy, his large hands gripping Louis' thighs tightly. He thrusted sporadically and spilled his seed into Louis' spent body. He groaned, arms giving out.

"That was- God." Louis sighed in content, carefully bringing his legs back to Harry's waist. Harry snickered, pulling out of Louis and laying right next to him.z

"Better that the others?" Louis nodded.

"So much better." Harry hummed happily.

"Oh and Louis?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Get out of my room," Louis giggled and obeyed his father's order. "Just wanted to see that arse of yours." Louis blushed through the dark, which wasn't visible. He turned to Harry with a smirk and flashed a wink, and no. Harry didn't miss that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Mary:) for the prompt! And Happy Memorial Day!


End file.
